


unexpected visitor

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/F, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Lindsay should text people before she goes to their house.





	unexpected visitor

Lindsay barely gets in the door before there's a gun pointed her face. The "hey" is halfway out of her mouth before it gets there, so she lets it fall out the rest of the way and smiles, giving Fiona a happy wave, not deterred in any way.

Fiona stares at Lindsay for several moments, the air only getting awkward as their moods continued to be so disjointed, until finally Fiona dropped the gun to her side and laughed. "You wild bitch, I was so close to killing you."

"But you didn't," Lindsay points out. She peers around the room, taking in the small apartment. It almost looks like a mess, but Lindsay's always been good at picking out patterns and she can tell that everything is exactly where Fiona wants it. It's nothing fancy and she knows already that the view and location is shitty. "So, this is where you sleep at night, huh? It's okay."

"You came all the way out here to see where I sleep? Kinda creepy. I never told you where I lived." Fiona finally moves away from Lindsay, giving the other woman the room and opportunity to move, which she gladly takes. Lindsay's moving around the room, stopping to look closer at things that she must be interested in; Fiona can't figure out what Lindsay thinks she's found. It's a scene that makes Fiona feel raw, like her whole person is laid out to be examined, but half of the stuff here is kept as more of a facade. It was easier for her to fake attachment to items than depart from them, so this way at least if someone showed up they was the chance they'd take the wrong things.

She supposes that was what Lindsay was doing now, in a way.

"I have my ways," Lindsay says, but she doesn't care much for secrecy so she reveals them without further prompting. "You did tell Trevor, who told Gavin, so he can make sure no real unsavory types show up. I tried to get it out of him through a bet, but I totally lost, so I just followed you home."

Fiona freezes. "Really? I'm that easy to track?"

"Oh, God, no, someone would have told you if it was that easy - or you'd be dead already, whichever was first," Lindsay says, laughter on her words. "It took me two weeks and it helped significantly that we're friends, so I know stuff about you some rando wouldn't."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I thought it'd be nice to surprise you, but I was clearly wrong. You wanted to kill me and you still haven't shown me around or offered me anything to drink."

"Well, this is the living room slash kitchen slash dining room, that door's the toilet and that door's the bedroom," Fiona says, pointing to each door, the first one positioned unfortunately close to the kitchen. "I also don't have any groceries."

"You don't - Fiona, I'm well aware of how much money you make, you can afford groceries," Lindsay says.

"It's Grocery Store Monday," Fiona shrugs. "I like to get just enough food for the week. If you're really hungry, we can go to dinner. There's a place nearby that's really good."

"Is that a date?" Lindsay asks.

Fiona had been looking at Lindsay, but she averts her gaze now, more embarrassed than she would have liked. "Yea, unless you don't want it to be, then we can just go as buddies. I did nearly shoot you in the face and all."

"Nearly shooting an intruder isn't close to the same level as tracking down your crush's house," Lindsay dismisses, waving her hand, earning a surprised look and a slight blush on Fiona's face. "But you should change out of your pajamas first."

**Author's Note:**

> i've got to stop making my summaries say the same thing as my titles but Longer.


End file.
